Forever and Ever
by smilingrulz
Summary: Zac and Ashley have been best friends for 5 years and should be the perfect couple but they both don't go there, or do they? Zashley and minor Lunessa.  First FanFic therefore I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Forever and Ever**

**Chapter One**

Ashley wondered into the lounge room where all of her presents sat from friends, family, High School Musical and The suite life crews, when she suddenly realised something

"Zac" she yelled to get him to come in

"Yeah Ash" he answered as he walked in and hugged her from behind with his chin on her head.

"You didn't get me a present" Ashley replied turning around so she was still in the hug but facing him, he had a big smile on. "Not getting your best friend of 5 years a birthday present is not something to smile about Zac," she answered quietly as she was upset. Than she started to walk away but Zac grabbed her hand and pulled her in close again.

"I did get, well actually make you a present but I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone, ok" Zac reassured her.

"Oh, I didn't know, sorry" Ashley answered with a hopeful smile before giving him a sorry hug.

Zac returned the hug and whispered into her ear "Don't underestimate me Ashley Tisdale"

"Oh, never again Zachary Efron" Ashley giggled mocking him "So where is it?"

"Still at my place, we can get it when we're finished here." Zac told her as he started to clean again.

"But Zaccie" she said making the 'ie' go for a long time. "I want it now!"

"But we have to clean up it'll only take half an hour."

Ashley walked over to Zac hugging him "but you're my best friend, your present means the most to me and I won't be able to concentrate."

"Fine Ashley, we'll go now," Zac said putting down the garbage bag. "You're such a child sometimes you know."

"I know but that's why were best friends cause we are so similar." Ashley stated walking to the front door.

"Are you saying I act like a child as well sometimes?"

"Yup" Ashley replied like it was nothing

"Oh, you're so going to get it" and with that he picked her up and walked her to the couch and put her down to start tickling her.

"S…Stop…Z..Z..Zac…S.Stop" Ashley let out through giggles "I really…mean it…stop…tickling..me!

"You know what you have to do" Zac replied with a smirk on his face

"No, I am not saying it

"Fine I'll just have to tickle you for the rest of your life"

"Fine, Zac Efron is the hottest guy I have ever seen in my whole life and I am in love with him." Ashley got it out and than Zac stopped tickling her.

"Now, was that so hard?" Zac said lying to top on of Ashley with there heads nearly touching. Than Lucas and his girlfriend Vanessa walked in holding hands.

"Hey!" Lucas called but than he saw Ashley and Zac " Do you two really expect everyone to believe that you're only 'best friends' when you guys always seem to be found in that position or something similar" Zac and Ashley looked at each other and shrugged when Vanessa butted in

"And you guys don't jump off each other when someone else comes in' Vanessa added pointing to them.

"Just cause we are comfortable like this does not mean we like each other, like that" Ashley stated "Anyways why are you guys here you're suppose to be on your anniversary date"

"I left my handbag in my room so we came to get it" Vanessa replied

"Oh, isn't that cute Lucas you came back with her, you guys are like inseparatable" Ashley Gushed.

"Could say the same thing about you and Zac" Lucas commented under his breath

"Yeah but we are best friends same thing applies but you too are holding hands" Ashley pointed out.

"Cause laying on top of each other like that is so not worse" Vanessa replied

"Whatever" Zac said as he got off Ashley" we are going to my place, bye guys" Zac took Ashley's hand as they walked towards the door.

"Holding hands and going somewhere more private, Hey?" Vanessa questioned the pair.

"No' Ashley answered

"Ashley's such a child that she can't wait until we finished cleaning up to get her present." Zac stated, by the end of the sentence he had his arm around Ashley's shoulders and her arms were around his waist.

"I went through this with you Zac you're my best friend and your means a lot to me, ok! Ashley defended herself.

"Ok, whatever you say guys but me and ness aren't even that close" Lucas pointed to the pair " and we've been going out for a year."

" And that's why you guys are perfect for each other, both of you aren't the touchy feel tyre but Zac and I are and we both know that we're just best friends so we both know that it won't go anywhere." Ashley explained

"Ok but you guys are just giving the tabloids more reasons to think you're a couple! Vanessa told the pair.

"They think we're a couple? Zac asked like it wasn't a big deal

"Yeah I saw something about it, when we went to the movies last week they got a picture of us hugging but I didn't think much of it" Ashley told Zac

" Yeah we know the truth, that's all that matters" Zac said walking out the door with Ashley

" Bye Guys" Lucas and Vanessa yelled out but got no response.

"They are so perfect for each other" Vanessa said in frustration

"Yep" Lucas replied " but if they ever get together is another story!"

**Zac's House (It is across the road)**

" So where is it?" Ashley asked jumping up and down.

"Upstairs in my bedroom"

"Yay" Ashley began to run upstairs but Zac caught her and stopped her

"Can't you just wait a minute until I bring it down here, ash?" Zac asked

"Nope" and with that Ashley was halfway up the stairs to Zac's bedroom. Zac sighed and walked into the kitchen to get 2 glasses of coke before heading up to see Ashley.

"Hey Ashley I brought you up…" Zac looked up and saw Ashley sitting on his bed with tears rolling down her face, "hey what's up, my present isn't that bad is it? Zac asked

" No, No, it's the opposite no one has done anything like this before for me, it's amazing, thank you" Ashley moved to sit on Zac's lap still looking at the present.

"It's nothing Ash, just a photo album of your life, you're 21 today, you should reflet on the past and look forward to the future. I just helped you with the first thing, besides I'm sure you would have done the same for me, or something better." Zac said gently playing with her hair.

"But it's so much more, this means so much to me, you mean so much to me Ashley said giving Zac a hug while in tears.

"Anything for you Ash, now stop crying it's your birthday" Zac demanded.

Ashley giggled "Ok, but one more thing about what you said before about looking forward to the future"

"Yeah"

"You'll be in it…right?" Ashley asked. Zac tightened the hug and whispered into Ashley's ear

"Forever and ever"

"I'll keep you to that, you know" Ashley whispered into his ear. They sat like that, for what would have seemed like a lifetime to a stranger but not for them. Zac turned his head to she Ashley was asleep, so he gently laid her down on his bed carefully and put a blanket on her and moved her hair out of her face. Than he kissed her on the forehead. Zac sat on the bed watching a sleeping Ashley and looking through the album he made for her, for about an hour or so. He slowly looked at the photos of her before he knew her, than he started to pop up in the photos to about the last 6 pages where he was in just about all of them. Touching a picture of him and Ashley hugging he said quietly to no one

"I am in love with you Ashley Tisdale"

A/N: So there's the first chapter hope you liked it! It's my first FanFic, so anything you want to tell me to make it better just reply ok (I think I need the help). Oh and sorry for the bad grammar, I'm terrible at it. Until next time, Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Forever and ever

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I love ya! Do you think Zac will tell Ashley this chapter or not? And does Ashley feel the same way? I guess you'll just have to read on!**

Chapter 2

_Recap_

"I am in love with you Ashley Tisdale" 

"Hmmm" Ashley groaned waking up "What did you say?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you I was just wondering how long you were going to sleep for and leave me hanging here by myself but your away now" Zac somehow made up on the spot.

"Oh, sorry how long have I been asleep for?" Ashley asked thinking Zac was acting a little weird.

"Oh for a little over an hour"

"Zac! You should have woken me up, I have to clean the house and everything!" Ashley said hitting Zac on the arm "Wait, what did you do?

"Made sure you were ok, watched you sleep and went through the photo album" Zac replied

"You didn't have to watch me sleep, I would have been ok, I was just a bit tired." Ashley told Zac but she knew he always looked after her so he would have done it anyway.

"I know but I had such a beautiful face to watch I couldn't resist"

"Oww, isn't that cute" Ashley cooed grabbing his cheek and squeezing like her grandmother does to her.

"But it's true Ash, you are beautiful "Zac took a big breath in "And I love…you" Zac stuttered.

"And I love you too Zac" Ashley replied not understanding why it was hard for him to say it, after all he has said it many times before.

"No, Ashley I really love you, I Zachary Efron am in love with you" Zac said staring at the floor, he had never been this nervous talking to Ashley before.

"Oh, right…"Ashley whispered than paused for a while thinking about what to do, "you mean you love me like you want to do this to me everyday?" and with that Ashley cupped Zac's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss, than hugged him

"Yeah, that's the kinda love I mean" Zac whispered into Ashley's ear while they were hugging, with a massive smile on his face. Ashley pulled away from Zac

"Well, I guess I wouldn't mind doing that everyday, for the rest of my life!" Ashley jumped on Zac with her legs wrapped around him and they started to make-out.

A couple of minutes later Zac was sitting on his bed with his arms around Ashley who was on his lap with her head on his shoulder. They were both just sitting there in silence, a comfortable silence, until Ashley broke it.

"You know I almost gave up all hope of getting together with you, I've liked you that long" Ashley told Zac looking at him.

"Why didn't you say something to me?" Zac asked

"a) You're my best friend, b) you know how I am with guys and c) I didn't know if you felt the same way."

"Well you should have said something cause you don't know what could have happened, I could have ended up with Vanessa like the tabloids wanted" Zac replied

"a) You and nessa only went out for a week, b) her and Lucas are perfect together and c) Why couldn't you have said something to me earlier?" Ashley asked poking him in the chest

"Ok, ok we both should have said something earlier," Zac answered defeated, "So how long have you liked me for?"

"Hmm, I don't know…I think I first realised during the filming of HSM 2, that week you and Ness went out, I got really jealous…that's kinda why I didn't talk to her for that week." Ashley answered

"Oh so that's the reason behind the big catfight" Zac said like it was all clicking into place.

"Yep, but me and Ness are cool now. How long have you had a thing for me?" Ashley inquired.

" I realised just after I finished filming 'Hairspray' you came to me balling your eyes out because you and Jared broke up cause he cheated on you with one of the other dancers,"

"Oh, yeah" Ashley interrupted

"And I wanted to kill him so badly, than I was talking to Lucas that day while you were sleeping and he made me realise that I was in love with you, otherwise today we would still probably still be just best friends" and with that Zac passionately kissed Ashley again.

"Remind me to thank Lucas" Ashley said and Zac just laughed at her

"Oi don't laugh otherwise you won't get anymore of these" Than Ashley pecked Zac on the lips, than she got off him leaving him wanting more. "Come on we have to clean my house still, I promised ness I'd have it clean before she got back, which is in less than an hour"

"Ok let's go we don't wont to make Ness angry, she can be scary!" Zac replied getting up

"Zac, Can you give me a piggy back over?" Ashley pouted

"Fine get on" Zac leaned over ready for Ashley to jump on but she went in front of him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek

"Thanks" than she jumped on his back.

"Ok, we ready to go"

"Ahh…yep" Ashley thought

"Alright" and with that Zac sprinted out of his room.

"Zac, Zac Slow Down!" Ashley screamed but she was having fun

"Oh, Alright ruin my fun why don't you!" Zac walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Think about it Zaccie, you could have dropped me and than I could have hit my head and we could be in the hospital right now!" Ashley explained while playing with his hair.

"No, I wouldn't drop you and don't even talk like that Ashley cause it's not going to happen" Zac told Ashley as he put her down so he was facing her.

"Ok, I won't but why did you put me down?" Ashley asked with her hands on her hips.

"I am just trying to find my keys, ok," Zac shouted looking for his keys.

"Oh, Ok, I'm just going to get another drink." Ashley walked into the kitchen and saw a picture of her and Zac hugging at the HSM 2 premiere, Ashley stared at it for a while just smiling. Zac walked up behind her and hugged.

"I found my keys, and you look so beautiful in that dress, have you got one for the HSM 3 premier, it's like in 2 weeks?"

"Nope, but maybe you could take me shopping to get one? Ashley asked turning around to face him.

"Yeh sounds good, now lets get going, hop on" Zac said leaning over but again Ashley kissed him on the cheek before hopping on.

"Do I get a kiss every time I give you a piggy back?" Zac asked walking out of his house.

"Hmm, I think I could do that" Ashley replied smiling

"Someone's getting piggy backed everywhere!" Zac said and Ashley just giggled

"Half way across the street Ashley decided to cover Zac's eyes

"Oh you are so going to get tickled when we get to your place!" Zac exclaimed

"You can't use that threat anymore because I can now openly say that you're the hottest guy in the world and I am in love with you and you know it now" Ashley explained taking her hands off his eyes "So ha-ha!"

"Well I'll just have to come up with something else for you to say, won't I" Zac answered "So from now on you will have to say …hmm… 'Kenny Ortega is sexy and I want his babies' ok" Zac said with a smirk on his face.

"Zac I can't say that!" Ashley yelled hitting him on the back "it's so wrong"

"That's why it's so good" Zac laughed. They got to Ashley's front door "Keys" Zac held out his hand. Ashley got her keys out of her pocket and gave them to Zac. They walked to her couch and Zac let her down.

"It's so messy" Ashley exclaimed "we are never going to get it done!"

"It's not that bad Ash we'll get it done in 20 minutes I reckon, if we both work hard."

"Ok" Ashley said getting up to clean.

After 20 minutes of cleaning they were finished so they lying down on Ashley's bed talking.

"We have about 15 minutes until Nessa and Lucas come back, 15 minutes to be alone" Ashley said.

"I wish it could be longer" Zac said passionately kissing Ashley.

"Do you think we should tell Ness, Lucas, MoMo, Corbin and that?" Ashley asked

"I don't care as long as we are together" Zac answered pulling Ashley into a hug.

"I reckon that we should just let them figure it out themselves" Ashley told Zac "We won't deny it we'll just act how we want to" Ashley finished still hugging Zac.

"Good idea, cause Ness will be like 'I told you guys that you'd get together' and everything" Zac said giving Ashley a kiss on the head.

"We know who's the smart one in the couple, don't we" Ashley giggled.

"Oh did you just say what I think you said" Zac asked all insulted.

"If you think I said that you I am smarter than you, than yes, yes I did" Ashley replied laughing.

"Oh you are so going to get tickled" Zac told Ashley as he started to tickle her. He was on top of her so she couldn't escape.

"Zac stop it now! Ashley yelled through laughs, "I'll break up with you!"

"No you won't, you love me too much" Zac said with a smirk.

"Fine, Zac Efron is the hottest guy I have ever seen in my whole life and I am in love with him." Ashley said hoping he would have forgotten about the new line.

"I'm not that dumb, you have to say the new line!" Zac said smirking even more.

"No it's gross" Ashley yelled but Zac just looked at her and Ashley gave in "Fine, Kenny Ortega is sexy and I want his babies" Ashley blurted out.

"Now, was that so hard?" Zac asked

"Yes" Ashley pouted. Than Zac leaned down (he was still on top of Ashley) to kiss her and they started to make out. Little did they know that Vanessa and Lucas had come in and were walking to Vanessa's room. They passed Ashley's room with her door open and saw them making out.

"OH MY GOD" Vanessa shrieked seeing the two, "You two finally got together" Vanessa finished jumping up and down.

**A/N: That's a chapter hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long but my grandma has been in hospital and it is school holidays in Australia so I was doing extra shifts at work and everything but the next chapter shouldn't take so long. Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

"OH MY GOD" Vanessa shrieked "You guys finally got together!" She said jumping up and down

Zac and Ashley just giggled looking at each other. "I think that ruins the plan" Zac said to Ashley.

"Yeah, we are so busted" Ashley replied leaning up to Zac to give him a kiss.

"Oh they are so cute" Vanessa gushed.

"Not as cute as you too" Ashley told the other pair.

"Yeah Ness, you are so cute" Lucas said standing behind her with his arms around her waist, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, thanks luc" Vanessa replied turning around and going on her tip toes to give Lucas a kiss in return. "So anyway how long has this been going on for?" Vanessa inquired pointing at the other couple.

"Hmm, about a little over an hour after we left you guys" Ashley answered as she pushed Zac off her to go give Vanessa a hug and whispered into her ear, "How was it?"

"It was SO good, I'll tell you about it later tonight ok"

"Ok" Ashley whispered back before talking normal again, "Anyways Zac is taking me to dinner." She said walking over to Zac to get him up.

"Oh, I am taking you to dinner am I now" He said as he got up and enveloped her in a hug.

"Yep and if you were the smart one in the relationship you would have known that." Ashley said before giving him a kiss.

"Oh, you do not want to go there Ash!"

"I think I already have" Than Ashley started to get tickled by Zac. They landed on the bed with Zac on top of Ashley again. "Stop Zac, I'll break up with you!" Ashley threatened.

"I'm not going to fall for that" Zac smirked, Ashley saw it.

"Fine, I'm doing it, we are so over Zac" Ashley tried to sound serious but it didn't work.

"Fine than but it isn't going to stop me tickling you!" Zac replied

While all this was going on Lucas was talking to Vanessa "It's like they forgot we are even here!"

"Yeah I know they always do that! Maybe we should do something to get there attention.

"Something we haven't done before" Lucas thought for a minute than it hit him. He leaned down and started to make out with Vanessa. They had done it many times before but never in front of anyone. When they finished they looked back at the other couple. Nothing, they were still only looking at each other. "They didn't even notice" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yeah, but they are so cute!" Vanessa gushed again "Oh and thanks for the kiss"

"No problem" Than they started to listen to the other two again.

"She just broke up with him" Vanessa exclaimed

"It was only a joke Ness" Lucas reassured her

"AGH, Fine, Kenny Ortega is sexy and I want his babies" Ashley screamed.

"What?" both Lucas and Vanessa said at the same time.

Zac stopped tickling Ashley and got off her and began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going, you're suppose to take me to dinner at Macca's" Ashley told Zac

"Since when was it McDonalds? Anyway I said I would take my girlfriend out but I don't have one now do I" He said playing with her.

"It was only a joke Zac, I love you, you know that, Right?" Ashley said as she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Ash, I was only joking" He said pulling her into a hug, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You're just too good of an actor for your own good" She said holding onto Zac tighter.

"I'll never do anything like that again, ok" Zac said kissing the top of her head.

"Oh you better believe it, Zachary Efron if you hurt our girl in any way, shape or form you better run!" Lucas said to Zac, every time Ashley got a new boyfriend they got a lecture from the gang and Zac wasn't going to get out of it, they were to protective of here.

"I am not going to hurt her" Zac said in his defense.

"We are not finished Zac, you know how she was after Jared, you know how emotional she is, so you treat her right or else you won't be reproducing" Vanessa threatened him. Zac was getting a little scared after hearing that. He had done these speeches to other guys before but he had never coped one before.

"You guys know me and you should know that I wouldn't hurt Ashley, I love her" Zac replied

"Yeah guys, its Zac he won't hurt me" Ashley defended Zac.

"You said the same thing about Jared"

"But this is different me and Zac are best friends first and boyfriend/girlfriend second, ok so just drop it" Ashley told them because she knew Zac would be feeling a bit scared. She had given this lecture to some of Vanessa past boyfriends and even Lucas and she knew they were scary.

"Ok, lecture over" Lucas said "You knew it was coming mate, you and Ash gave me one a year ago to the day!" Lucas said as he walked over to Zac and patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah but it came so suddenly and I never knew how harsh they were!"

Meanwhile Vanessa and Ashley were talking, "Oh my god Ash, we have the same anniversary now, how cool is that!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"That is so cool, I just hope me and Zac are still together this time next year" Ashley said to Vanessa but Zac heard the last part. He walked over to Ashley and hugged her from behind.

"Of course we will be together, because I'm not going unless you want me too." Zac asked with a sad tone in his voice at the end of the sentence.

Ashley turned around, still in the hug, "I never ever want you to leave me" and with that she leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. Vanessa had moved to Lucas and had her arms around his waist and his arm around her shoulders.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Vanessa asked

"As I said Zac here is taking me too Macca's but that's it. Oh but me and you are going to have our girl chat hen I get back" Ashley answered, Vanessa gave her a nod before her and Lucas walked out of the room.

"So you want our first date to be at McDonalds, Ash?" Zac asked standing in front of her with his arms around her waist.

"Who said it was our first date, you said in the morning you would take me anywhere I wanted for dinner"

"Ok, but why Macca's?"

"Because they have High School Musical toys at the moment and I want one" Ashley told him.

"Ok let's go than" Zac said taking Ashley's hand and walking out of the room

"Yay thanks Zac" They walked downstairs and outside, they decided to take Zac's car. As they pulled out of the driveway Ashley was wondering about something.

"Hey, are we going to tell the media about us, you know Corbin and MoMo told the media and they are still together and Lucas and Ness haven't told them, so what should we do?" Ashley asked.

"Well even though I won't be able to kiss you anytime I want, I think we should keep it from them, just let our family and close friends," Zac said after thinking about it "Because I saw what Corbin and MoMo went though and I don't want to go through that."

"Yeah I guess so, it's for the best they follow us around enough as it is. I really hate it when it comes to a point that I can't show my boyfriend any affection in public." Ashley sighed

"Ah, but we can show affection in public"

"How that will ruin the whole not telling them plan" Ashley said thinking that Zac was a little slow today.

"Think about it Ash, we always hug and hold each other in public and you insist on sitting on my lap! So if we don't do that stuff they will think something is up." Zac told Ashley as she realized what he meant.

"I guess we acted like a couple before didn't we, we looked more like a couple the Luc and Ness, know wonder there are always rumours about us going out. So we should just act normal." Ashley stated looking at Zac who had a smirk creep on his face.

"Oh, I'll act normal but I don't know if that I possible for you to do, Sorry!" Zac answered sarcastically which earnt him a playful smack on the arm.

"Oh, Zac that is so mean…"

"But that is one of the reasons I love you, you're not a typical girl, you're Ashley and you know it and you won't change for anything or anyone." Zac told Ashley to cover up from his previous comment but still meant every word. He loved Ashley so much for that reason and so much more.

"Awh Zac, how am I supposed to be mad at you when you go and say stuff like that? Thank-you" She leaned over and gave Zac a kiss as they were stopped at a traffic light.

"That's why you love me" Zac told her, as Ashley giggled at his comment

"Oh, totally" Ashley answered in a sarcastic tone as they pulled into the McDonalds parking lot, Zac ignored Ashley's comment. They both pulled out baseball caps and big sunglasses.

"You ready?" Zac asked

"Yep, lets go" Ashley said as she hopped out of the car and walking around to Zac. Zac put his arm around Ashley and they started to walk in.

"So, what do you want?" Zac Asked as they walked inside.

"I already told you I want a happy meal so I can get the toy!" Ashley reminded Zac

"You want a toy of the character you play in a movie that bad?"

"No, I want a troy toy that bad" Ashley said seductively.

"Oh really, what do you like about troy?" Zac asked in the same seductive tone Ashley used while pulling her in closer.

"Well I kinda have a thing for the actor but I'm not quite sure if he would like me" Ashley said as she pulled away from Zac with a smile on her face, she was enjoying playing the game with him. Before she could get too far away Zac pulled her back in.

"Yeah well, I know the actor really well and I think he might like you"

"Might like me"

"Ok he is head over heels in love with you"

"Oh really"

"Yeah" and with that Zac leaned down to give Ashley a kiss but before he gave her the kiss Ashley put her finger up to Zac's lips.

"Not in public" Ashley whispered into Zac's ear.

"You are mean" Zac told Ashley.

"So, it is my birthday, I can do what I want"

"Whatever, so 2 happy meals than?" Zac asked

"Hmm…now that I thin about it I want Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad but how can I do…" Ashley was cut of by Zac.

"So 6 Happy Meals"

"Hey yeah that's what we can do, thanks Zac, you're getting smarter!" Ashley told him

"Why thank you, thank you very much" Zac replied a little fast

"Yeah I must be rubbing off on you!"

"Oh, there you go again…" Zac was cut off

"It's my birthday, I can do anything remember!" Ashley reminded Zac.

"Only cause it's you birthday. You are going to use that line for the next…" Zac looked at his watch and it read 7:30, "4 and a half hour aren't you."

"I only have 4 and a half hours left of my birthday!" Ashley seemed shocked, "And yeah of course!"

Than it was there turn to order, Zac did the ordering and paid in cash so that the girl didn't see his name. She looked at him weird when he asked for 6 happy meals but he didn't care. They got there food and sat down in one of the booths in the back corner. Zac ate 2 and a half happy meals and Ashley ate 1 and a half, they were just sitting down talking.

"Hey what are we going to do with the lat 2 happy meals, I'm stuffed!" Zac asked

"You should be full you had 2 and a half you piggy and we will take the rest home to Ness and Luc."

"Ok, cool do you want to go now than?"

"Nah, it is like 8:30 and there are no kids left here or anything and the playground is still open, do you want to come play with me inside, it'll be fun!" Ashley asked hoping that Zac would say yes.

"Sure why not, I use to love these playgrounds." Zac answered while getting pulled up by Ashley and to the playground.

"Well I still love them!" Ashley said as she pulled Zac inside the playground. For the next hour Ashley and Zac were playing in the playground, Ashley would run away and hide from Zac but he would always find her. By the end of the hour Ashley was getting tired so he and Zac slid down the slid but Zac stopped them half way down and passionately kissed Ashley. Ashley returned the kiss than pulled away after what felt like hours and just loving stared into Zac's eyes, their foreheads touching.

"That was the best first date I have ever had." Zac said

"I thought you said that Macca's was no place for a first date." Ashley inquired

"A guy can change his mind can't he" and with that Zac kissed her one more time.

"If he does that too me of course he can" Ashley said as they kissed again.

**A/N: that's**** the end of this chapter. So how was the first date? Lucas and Ness are very protective of Ashley aren't they but I guess the whole gang is protective of everyone. Anyways the next chapter should be up by next weekend! And if you love me review! Anywho love ya, bye for now catie!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley and Zac arrived home at about 10pm that night after their first date. Ashley was on top of the world, she had finally got the guy she was in love with for about 5 years, on her birthday of all days therefore making it her best birthday ever!

When they got home Zac did the typical thing, her ran around to Ashley's side of the car to open the car door for her. Then he walked her across the road to her house. They were standing outside the front door on the porch now. Suddenly Zac got nervous, the whole do I kiss her or not, even though they had already made out, Zac didn't want to do anything to jeopardise the relationship even though it wouldn't.

So Zac just stuttered a good bye and gave Ashley a hug. He started to walk over to his house when he felt a hand take his, stopping him in his tracks. It was Ashley, she had a smile on her face, "You're suddenly nervous, Why?" she asked giggling a bit "It's cute, but there is nothing to be nervous about, Zac." He looked into her eyes and smiled, he couldn't help it, she always knew what she was thinking and vice versa.

"I don't know..." Zac replied "I...I just don't want to ruin anything or push you into anything, I can't stuff this up." He was looking at his feet. Ashley smiled, she knew he loved her but her heart skipped a beat at what he said, he really cares about her...a lot. She pulled his chin up and gave him a reassuring smile before kissing him softly but passionately than hugging him tightly. "I'd be more upset if I didn't get a kiss from you, so don't stress." Ashley whispered into Zac's ear before pulling away. "Plus you haven't stuffed up yet, so don't change ok?" Ashley told him to reassure him that everything was cool.

Zac softly laughed at himself, he had nothing to worry about, now he didn't know why he was ever nervous, worried or unsure about giving Ashley that good bye kiss. He looked up at Ashley with her gorgeous brown eyes, she had the biggest smile plastered on her face, and it made him laugh again. Ashley gave him a look saying what's so funny? "You're really something special; you know that, you really do mean the world to me." Ashley smile just got bigger how, Zac didn't know. "I do now, thanks Zac. I'm lucky to have." Zac leaned in and gave Ashley another sweet yet passionate kiss.

"I'm the luck one" Zac whispered in Ashley's ear before leaving her on the porch to walk to his house. Ashley had to hold onto the front door to keep standing. She knew she loved Zac but she was falling for him harder every time he talked, hugged or kissed her but that was alright because she had him and she knew that he wasn't going anywhere. Even if she had any doubt before tonight it was gone. She was going to marry her best friend one day and couldn't wait for that day. Well she could, she wasn't going to marry him tomorrow or anything but she knew she would marry him someday.

"We'll get that dress tomorrow, if you want to" Zac yelled from the end of Ashley driveway. "Yeah I'd like that, see you tomorrow." Ashley walked inside, with that same silly smile still plastered on her face, leaned onto the door and sank to the ground. She didn't even realise that Vanessa was in the room. "Hey Ash, you alright?" She asked looking at her best friend sitting on the floor confused.

Ashley quickly shot her head around to face Vanessa "Yeah everything's good, great actually. See you tomorrow." Ashley said as she got up and went to her bedroom. Vanessa was left sitting on the couch, not knowing what just happened. She didn't even ask me about my date with Lucas and that's usually the first thing she says, weird Vanessa thought but she couldn't do anything now Ashley was probably in bed now. I should get going to bed as well and with that thought Vanessa climbed the same stairs that Ashley just climbed and went to bed.

Zac skipped across the road, yes skipped after dropping Ashley home. He was on top of the world, he was in love with his best friend and she felt the same. Ashley's birthday is a really magically day Zac thought to himself and it will always be that way. Zac entered the house and went straight up to his room.

A shocked Ryan just sat on the couch with his mouth wide open; did Zac just somehow float across the living room and up to his bedroom? Than he realised his first date with Ashley or should he say first outing with Ashley being his girlfriend, cause tonight was not a date apparently. Since Lucas was obviously not going to get anything out of Zac about his non-date with Ashley he decided to call Vanessa. "Hey Ness, how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm good but did Zac act weird when he came home, cause Ash did, she kinda floated up to her room barely saying anything." She answered hoping that her boyfriend would know something. "Zac did the same thing when he came home; I was hoping that Ashley had said something to you." Lucas was a bit annoyed he wanted to know what was going on, if anything at all but Vanessa had no clue. "Nah she said nothing but I'll find out tomorrow cause she wants to know about our date and I won't tell her until she tells me about her, supposed non-date with Zac." Vanessa answered with a smirk on her face as she knew she would get to the bottom of her friends odd behaviour. "Yeah that non-date so turned into a date while they were out. So haven't you told Ash what I got you yet?"

"Nope, when we got home she left with Zac straight away, than she went straight to her room when she came home." Vanessa sighed looking at her hand; she really wanted to tell Ashley what had happened. "Hey don't be upset Ness, she'll want to know all about it tomorrow, it is her birthday today and she got the man of her dreams, which she has been in love with for about 5 years might I add, so she's on cloud nine at the moment." Lucas reassured her. "Yeah I guess you're right, as always Luc…Oh know!" Vanessa suddenly blurted out. "Ness what's wrong should I come over or something?" Lucas asked really fast so that Vanessa could only just understand his sentences. "Oh no Luc, it's all cool, I just realised that they were all touchy-feely before they were going out, how bad is there PDA going to be now that they are going out, you now how I hate that stuff." Vanessa answered feeling sick just thinking about it! Lucas just laughed a little, he wasn't a big fan for PDA either but Vanessa was totally against make-out in public but Zac and Ashley were that total opposites to him and Vanessa on that topic, "It won't be so bad, Ness you'll get use to it."

"I guess, so what are we doing tomorrow?" Vanessa asked, they didn't spend every day together cause that would get boring but they spent a lot of time together basically if you wanted to find Lucas or Vanessa you would check with either one of them or their respected house mate/best friend, one of those two people were nearly always with them, even if they were at a family thing one of the other four would come, it was expected, the same went for Ashley and Zac.

"Hmm, I don't know, do you have a dress for the premier yet?" Lucas asked thinking they seeing his beautiful girlfriend in many gorgeous dresses sounded pretty good and it would make Vanessa happy. "Nope, do you want to come help me look for one tomorrow than?" Vanessa asked Lucas thinking how lucky she was to have a boyfriend willing to go shopping with her. "Sure, sounds like fun, so pick you up at say 10, if I'm not around earlier?" Lucas asked, the four of them were always going from the two houses, they all had one half of there wardrobe at one house and the other half at the other house. Also they all had a bed at each house even though they would usually sleep with their respected partners. Vanessa and Lucas only started sleeping in the same bed about 6 months into there relationship, whereas Zac and Ashley had been sleeping in the same bed pretty much since they meet, they were inseparable since the day they met.

_**Flashback**_

_Ashley walked down the halls of the Disney offices, she had been here many times before being on the suite life and all but today she was there looking for the audition room. She wasn't auditioning today she had already had her audition and gotten the part, the vixen. She was there too help out Kenny her friend and director of the movie with the final auditions of the two leads, he thought he had found them but was a little unsure so he asked Ashley and Lucas who had gotten the part of her brother to come down and see what they thought. Lucas and Kenny were friends as well because he worked for Disney already as well. _

_Looking lost one of the employees of Disney who knew Ashley came up to her "The Minnie room" she told Ashley. Ashley turned around and smiled "Thanks but how do you know who I was looking for." "Talked to Kenny this morning and he mentioned you" She replied "Oh, right, that man tells everyone everything anyways got to go I'm running late." Ashley said as she dashed off. "I think everyone in this place expects you to be late Ashley" She yelled at Ashley. Ashley stopped running and turned around "At least I'm consistent" she answered than started running down the hall again. _

_She got to the room and entered it, she saw Lucas talking to one of the lucky few that made it this far, that was what they were suppose to do. Talk to the people to see if they got along and sounded good for the job, so she couldn't say she was going to be in the movie. Kenny was an excentric human and his was on of his orthodox way of getting a cast together they all had to mesh together well otherwise the magic wouldn't happen apparently or at least that was what Kenny had said. _

_Ashley eyed out one guy in the corner by himself so she decided to go talk to him first and he looked cute from a distance. As Ashley got closer he looked up at her and she nearly melted, he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen, they were electrifying. Ashley regained her composure and sat down next to him. "Hey I'm Ashley, how you going?" she asked. "Hi, I'm Zac and I am doing ok, just a little nervous, you going for lead female." He asked thinking having a conversation might help him relax a bit. "Well don't be nervous, everyone hear is real nice and no, I'm not going for head Female. I'm just here for moral support you could say." Ashley answered not looking away from those gorgeous blue eyes. "Oh well than that's why you're not nervous or anything, do you work for Disney or something?" Zac questioned. "Yeah, I am on "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody", it's a new sitcom Disney has taken on, you should watch it, it is really funny! Cracks me up every time" Ashley answered trying to relax Zac so she could get to know him more as she was pretty sure he was the one Kenny wanted for lead male. There conversation lasted for about 20 minutes which was about double the time she should have talked to him. "Sorry to cut this short but I should really talk to some other people. Since you seem calm now, my job is done!" Ashley said not wanting to leave. "Yeah thanks you really helped, totally relaxed now!" Zac answered in a slight sad tone in his voice which Ashley picked up. _

_Since she didn't want to leave either Ashley invited him too a movie with the suite life cast and Lucas that night, "Hey why don't you come to the movies with me tonight, the suite life cast will be there and they would love to meet you since you'll be part of the Disney family soon! Oh and Lucas will be there" She asked Zac pointing towards Lucas. "I don't know about joining the family just yet, I haven't got the part yet!" "Positive thinking Zac, you'll get no where with that attitude! So I'll see you tonight outside the movie cinema's down the road at 7 ok." Ashley asked, even though it sounded like he had no choice in the matte, "Ok Ashley see you tonight!" Zac answered laughing he liked that chick already she seemed pretty cool, not like most actresses. _

And that is where their beautiful relationship started from. They were literally inseparable for about the first week and it didn't get much better after that. All through the tapping of High School Musical one and two, they were constantly together. During the filming of HSM 2 they even took Ashley's Van away at the set and she didn't realise for a whole 2 weeks. The longest time they had ever been apart was when Zac was filming Hairspray and Ashley was doing the HSM concert tour. They were both really depressed at first but than they discovered the wonders of technology!

They had only ever had one full on, proper fight in their 5 year friendship and that was when Zac went out with Vanessa. Ashley just would not talk to Zac for nearly 2 whole weeks and he never knew why. He had asked her once to know why but she just said she didn't want to talk about it and he left it at that because he didn't want to lose her again by pressuring her.

During the night Zac woke up to a loud crack of thunder. He looked outside seeing that there was a pretty big thunder storm just starting to brew outside. Seeing this he got up and put his dressing gown and slippers on than headed downstairs. He grabbed some cocoa out of the kitchen and headed outside and to Ashley's house. He had done this many times before he had the routine down packed; Ashley hated thunderstorms and could only get through them with a cup of hot cocoa and Zac staying the night with her. Zac knowing why she hated thunderstorms, her sister, Caitlin had been killed in a thunderstorm about 3 months into their friendship. It was a freak accident, the roads were slippery and she lost control, Ashley could drive fine, it didn't affect her but thunderstorms were a different matter.

So Zac opened up the front door with his set of keys and proceeded to start making the hot cocoa. When he had it on the stove, he went up to Ashley's room knocking before walking in. He saw Ashley sitting on her window sill watching the rain. "Hey Ash, you alright, I've put the hot cocoa on it should be ready soon" He said stroking her hair and giving her a kiss on the top of her head. She didn't respond until Zac kissed her head, She turned her head around to see who was there even though she new it was Zac. She gave him a weak smile, "Um, yeah I'm good considering" She said unsure looking back out the window with tears threatening to fall down any moment now "but better now you're here". Zac pulled her chin so she was facing him now and gave her a light kiss on the lips letting her know he was here, "I'll be right back with the cocoa, ok?" Zac asked, Ashley answered with a simple nod of her head.

Zac returned upstairs with the two cups of hot chocolate and handed one two Ashley. She accepted the cup but didn't say anything, so Zac sat down on the other end of the window sill so their legs were tangled together. "I didn't even ring this time, you're getting quick but you know you don't have to come." Ashley said while still looking out of the window. She really wanted Zac here but she didn't want to inconvenience him with her little problems. In her mind it was stupid that she couldn't get through a thunderstorm without Zac.

"Hey Ash, look at me, I wouldn't be anywhere else right now, I care about you too much to leave you when you need me plus I get to sleep with you tonight now." Zac said trying to lighten the mood. Ashley let out a small giggle at Zac he knew he could sleep with her **(A/N: and I mean just sleep for all you sick people out there who think best friends would sleep together regularly) **anytime he felt like it, "You know you can sleep with me whenever you want, especially now that we are going out Zac" Ashley answered sounding a bit happier now. "Oh yeah we are going out now, man I forgot, just got too many girlfriends to remember them all." Zac said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Ashley played along "Oi, your not suppose to tell me about your other girlfriends!" "Oh don't worry you are definitely on my top 10 maybe even top 5!" Zac interrupted Ashley. Ashley thought of the best come back just as Zac finished, "I guess I deserve that when I am just using you to get another guy I guess!" Ashley had a smirk on her face, feeling proud of herself. She had long forgotten about the storm, this is what Zac always did; he'd make her forget about it than got to go sleep.

"That's it that's over the line, using me Ash," Zac said in a fake sad voice but he perked up "you now what's going to happen to you know" and with that Zac pounced on Ashley and began tickling her on the floor. "Zac stop, please!" Ashley yelled hoping she wouldn't wake up Vanessa. "Say it; it's not that hard no one is around!" Ashley pouted out her bottom lip in a last ditch effort but it just made Zac smile even more. "Ugh, fine Kenny Ortega is sexy and I want his babies?" Zac stopped tickling Ashley and just lay on top of her but not squishing her.

"You're mean, you know." Ashley tried to give Zac a guilt trip. "Oh, you enjoyed it, don't deny it, Ashley." Zac leaned in to give Ashley a long passionate kiss. "Thanks, but we need to get to bed." Zac and Ashley got up and made it too her bed, Ashley cuddled up to Zac, she fitted perfectly. They both just laid there in a comfortable silence until, "I love you" Ashley said looking up too Zac. "I love you, too" Zac answered looking at Ashley, than he gave her a quick kiss before they both fell asleep.

A/N Ok sorry for the extremely long wait but my life hasn't been the best this term. My grandma went into hospital and everyone thought she was going to die but she pulled through. I had school camp and Leadership stuff for next year and exam block at school. One of my best friends just decided to leave school and told me and my other bestie through sms and a whole heap of other stuff but yeah sorry now that school is finished now until the end of January so I should be updating more often. So sorry once again but my stupid life gets in the way of everything! Hope you guys forgive me and review this chapter if you still love me after making you wait so long!


End file.
